Welcome to Moonlight
"Welcome to Moonlight" is a planned episode of the third season of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. The episode introduces the town of Moonlight, Montana and resolves the character arc of Betty Augen and her parents. Plot At the Bellwood Plumber HQ, Gwen Tennyson tells the Plumbers' Helpers about Moonlight, a rural town in northwestern Montana which was a site of major alien activity in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. In the present day, Moonlight is the only town in America that openly accepts aliens, which has made it a target for anti-alien groups. According to Gwen's contact in the town, it has become the center of an unknown conspiracy, and thus, Gwen is sending the Helpers there on long-term assignment to reactivate the town's dormant Plumber outpost and investigate the suspicious activity. Before they leave, Gwen takes Max aside and reveals that she has promoted him to an official Plumber deputy, authorizing him to supervise the outpost; Max, honored, accepts this new role and promises to do his best to live up to it, revealing to Gwen how his leadership of the Helpers has improved his life. Gwen also mysteriously warns Max that the visit to Moonlight may be difficult for Betty, asking him to look out for her. On the drive to Moonlight, a pensive Betty reveals that her grandfather lives in Montana, and that she used to visit him with her parents when she was little before a rift formed between her grandfather and father, and they stopped visiting. Betty laments her own disconnection with her parents and wishes they could be close again. The Helpers arrive in Moonlight and discover a town where humans and aliens live side-by-side in complete peace and harmony. They reach the house of their contact, whom Betty learns to her shock is her grandfather, George Augen, a local musician who befriended Gwen and Ben when they visited Moonlight in the 2010s. Gwen kept this information from Betty out of a fear of bringing back negative memories of her parents, but after hearing about the unrest in Moonlight, used it as an excuse to reunite Betty with her only accepting family member. George explains to them how Moonlight's high alien activity drew many humans from out-of-state to the town in the 1960s, who were interested in contacting the aliens. This eventually led to the town's current status of coexistence. George takes the Helpers to recommission the old Plumber outpost, and they then return to Moonlight for dinner. Outside of George's house, the Helpers are shocked to see Betty's father, Clark, helping young aliens learn baseball. When Clark sees Betty, she rushes off. George reveals to the Helpers that Clark and his wife Janice came to Moonlight weeks ago after leaving Bellwood. At dinner, which Betty does not attend, Max gets angry at Clark and Janice for how they abused Betty in the past. To their surprise, however, the Helpers learn that Clark and Janice are repentant for their actions; after seeing Max defend Betty, they came to Moonlight to live with George and gain a different point of view. Later that night, Clark privately tells Max his backstory, including how George and Clark's mother divorced when he was young, and Clark adopted his mother's heavily anti-alien views. Coming to Moonlight changed Clark's views, showing him that aliens really are the same as humans deep down. Clark says he wants to make it up to Betty and be her father again. Betty, overhearing this, is overwhelmed, locking herself in her bedroom upstairs. The next day, Max goes with Clark to see him coaching a baseball team of human and alien children, eventually helping him out while Janice watches. Betty suddenly appears on the field, and she and Clark reconcile and hug, while Max and Janice tearfully look on. That night, the citizens of Moonlight celebrate the town's 150th anniversary with the first of a month-long series of festivals. At a local bar and diner, Betty has a long and amiable conversation with her parents. George and his band play and the townsfolk begin to dance, with Clark and Janice dancing together alongside Betty and a reluctant Max. Looking at Max and Betty dance, Clark and Janice quietly speculate about the future, and Clark wonders if Max will one day become their son-in-law. Later that night, Betty privately thanks Max for his kind treatment of her, saying he is the reason she and her parents were able to reconcile, and kisses him on the cheek. Max is elated, but as he watches Betty in the distance, he suddenly remembers his experiences in the Twilight Future and becomes cripplingly afraid of losing her. Elsewhere, Moonlight is surveyed by the Planetary Freedom Force, led by Hunter Cain, who is plotting to destroy the town. Noteworthy Events Major Events * The Plumbers' Helpers arrive in the town of Moonlight, Montana and recommission its Plumber outpost. * Betty Augen reconciles with her parents. Minor Events * Betty kisses Max Glenn on the cheek. Character Debuts * George Augen Characters * Max Glenn * Betty Augen * Niko Yamamoto * Lyssa * Gwen Tennyson * Clark Augen * Janice Augen * George Augen (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon